Enraptured, Captured By Your Words
by iorwen
Summary: a little smut fic with a twist at the end. Jacket, Juliet wants Jack to talk dirty to her


Prompt: Dirty Talk

Title: Enraptured, Captured By Your Words

Rating: N/C 17

Disclaimer: Imagine what I'd do to them if they were mine?

Dedication: To Laura (prettybutt) who begs like a street urchin

Prompt: Dirty Talk

Jack return from the bathroom, naked and walking softly so as not to awake her. He gently sits on the edge of the bed, scratching at his chin.

"Morning handsome," she says sleepily, pulling at his arm so he'll lie down. He smiles at her as he rolls on his side to look at her. Her hand rubs the scruff on his cheeks.

"I should shave huh?" he asks.

She shakes her head emphatically, "Uh-uh. I like it like this, I like it rough."

He laughs, "Oh really?"

"Yup," she says and rolls him onto his back, straddling his hips, she tugs at the wisps of hair on his chest, "And this too, I'm so glad you're growing it back.'

He winces when she pulls too hard.

"Easy there beautiful," he says as Juliet lets out a laugh.

"Did I hurt you? Poor baby," she teases and kisses him, her mouth covering his as she grinds into his groin. He begins to get hard, lying underneath her summer green sheets, the sun beginning to flood the room making her hair a halo of gold.

Jack groans, wrapping his arm around her waist, he flips her over so he's on top. She frowns.

"You don't change much do you Jack?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks slipping her negligee off her before sliding back over her body, making sure she feels his growing erection. Her arms go around him, her legs too and he thinks he's got her where he wants her until she flips him back. He falls with a clumsy thud against the pillows.

"You always have to be the one in control," she says, licking his ear lobe before nipping the skin just behind it. It's his turn to frown and he flips her again, this time onto her stomach. Her hair scatters across the bed like blonde rays shattered. He digs his fingers into it, pulling her head back.

"We gonna fuck or what?" he asks, his breath hot on her face, his cock, hard against the small of her back.

To hear Jack say fuck makes Juliet lose all control. Makes her wet, wetter than anything. She can feel herself pooling and as she turns herself around, she feels it running down her legs, making her thighs sticky in anticipation.

"God," she breathes, her chest rising and falling deeply as she looks into his eyes. They're intense and dark as he waits for her to answer. Juliet bites her bottom lip and moans.

"Is that a yes?" he asks knowing damn well it is.

"Talk dirty to me Jack," she pleads rubbing her thighs together underneath him, the friction not quite good enough.

He giggles and it almost breaks the erotic mood until he recovers and focuses on her face again, first her mouth lingering there, then her eyes, those blue eyes.

"I want you to tell me, tell me what you're going to do to me Jack."

He looks at her, a long hard look. Her eyes are already glazing over as she moves slightly under him, her mouth plump and open, slightly wet. He gives her a wicked smile.

Jack slides to her side, and brushes her hair off her neck. He leans close to her ear, so his lips just touch her skin.

"I'm going to kiss you Juliet. I'm going to kiss you so hard you'll feel how much I want you."

Holding her face in his hands, his mouth opens over hers and Juliet's whole body feels Jack's kiss, the need and the want of it. Her lips bruise from the pressure. When he stops, she gasps for breath. He waits until she's recovered before lightly touching her arm, down, down to her wrist, sending warm shivers through her body. He likes the reaction he's getting so he continues, his finger tips touch Juliet's back, lightly but deliberately.

"I won't stop kissing you," he says, his mouth already sucking her top lip again.

"Your hunger is obvious Juliet," he tells her, his lips tickling her own as he hovers over her. She swallows hard as her eyes fill with lust.

"But you'll have to wait; you'll have to go at my pace."

Juliet moans from ache, but it's a delicious pain and she can't wait for more of Jack's sweet torture. He presses against her.

"Do you feel it?" he asks, "How much I want you?"

"Yes," she manages to say.

"I bet you want to touch me," he whispers into her ear, hot breath flooding her senses, "But I won't let you."

He takes her arms in his hands and pulls them up, "I'm going to hold them over your head while I kiss you again, grind against you so you can feel all of me."

Juliet practically screams down his throat but Jack catches her tongue with his and sucks, enveloping her with his taste. Juliet tongues him back, struggling against his hold on her. She wants to wrap her arms around him, wants to push more of her body up against his but she can't. He's too strong. God, she loves his strength.

"Are you wet now?" Jack asks, "Are you tingling and pulsing yet?"

Juliet squeezes her pussy in response, desperate to relieve some pressure but she can't, not in the position he has her in, close but not close enough. He holds her hands and strokes her palm with his thumb. It's like some unseen force connecting his slightest movements to her pussy. Hot and alive.

"More," she gasps, "Tell me more Jack."

He starts kissing down her neck, feasting on her fevered skin.

"Your nipples are hard, they're begging for my mouth. But I'm going to start with my fingers," he says then deliberately strokes her nipple with the lightest of touches. She squirms and whimpers.

"Please," she tells him.

His tongue comes out but it's only to outline her breasts, teasingly avoiding her hardened buds.

"God Jack," she cries and fights against his restraint. She succeeds in sliding one of her hands out and immediately grabs hold of his hair. She tugs at the short length.

"Fuck Jack bite them, for god's sake bite."

Jack looks at them, heaving as she breathes, deciding which one. Her breasts are so beautiful, milky white and full, with the pinkest of centres. Finally he takes her right nipple into his mouth and sucks, bites, scrapes his teeth on the tip and rolls his tongue around. Juliet grinds her pelvis against him; she thinks she'll cum just from this. Just from this. Jack switches nipples, the cool air hitting the wet breast he left. She cries softly until he rolls his thumb and forefinger around it, pinching it and making her scream. Making her body explode.

Jack can feel how hot her body has become, he knows that between her legs there's a pool of moisture.

"I need to taste you," he says, his tongue sliding down her torso, nipping her belly, licking her navel then her hip bone. She shakes with each touch until he gets to her thighs. He waits to make her ache some more than Jack moves her legs apart. His fingers skip over her inner thigh, tapping, strumming.

"Your most sensitive spot," he tells her than dips his head to kiss her there. He bites her but only gently. She gives a slight cry and he takes the opportunity to sneak a light flick of his tongue over her slit. Juliet flinches but it only takes a moment before her hands go to his head, showing Jack exactly where she wants him.

"You taste good Juliet, so fucking good," he says against her hole, licking her from one end to the next.

"Yes," she answers dreamily when he decides to stop, pressing the flat of his tongue against her clit. His mouth floods with her juices as she tries to move her hips. His big hands grab them, pushes her down into the mattress and again he holds his tongue still against her. Juliet's whole body begins to convulse until her orgasm takes over and she collapses against the pillows, breathless.

"I'm going to kiss you now Juliet, so you can taste yourself on my lips," Jack tells her and takes that swollen mouth back into his. Her head spins with intoxication; Jack's oozing with precum against her stomach as his tongue fucks her mouth. She starts to moan.

"Cum inside me Jack, inside," she pants.

In one swift move he enters her, shocking her body awake as they begin to move frantically, one hand on her hip, the other buried, fingers tangled, in her hair. Sometimes they're in sync, sometimes not as they fuck wildly. Juliet orgasms again.

"Fuck Jack."

"Yeah," he groans into her neck, "Fuck Juliet, how good you feel," he tells her as he's taken over the edge.

When they're bodies have quieted Jack looks at her lovingly.

"I'm happy," he says and only Juliet would catch the hint of fear in his voice.

She gives him a sad smile and runs her hand down his cheek.

"You need to go. He'll be home any day now."

Jack sighs, "I know."

He gets up to look for his clothes, "How long?"

"Sorry?" she asks.

"How long do we have to keep lying? I'm so tired of lying," he says, the exhaustion pouring out of his words.

"I don't know," she tells him honestly.

"I'm sorry," he tells her, tears rising to the surface of his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Shh," she soothes, "It had nothing to do with what you did. It was the only way he'd let me off the island, if I went with him. If I left you."

"I know, I know," he says, "But Kate. I shouldn't have ever…"

"I pushed you towards her," Juliet concedes, "It kept you safe. Besides, we both know how you feel about her."

"Felt," he corrects her and takes her hand in his, "Felt."

She kisses his palm.

"Are you close?" he asks pulling his shirt over his head, "To finding out how to get back to the island?"

"Ben trusts me again. I'm sure of it. Soon enough Jack, he'll tell me his secrets. Soon we'll go back; we'll bring your sister home. We'll do it together."

"Yes," Jack nods, "Then we'll be happy. Together."


End file.
